In recent years, rapid growth of hybrid and electronically controlled vehicles has caused the development of maintenance and service devices of automobile computer systems, resulting in various automobile computer programming and diagnostic devices. Accordingly, programming and diagnostic systems that implement a connection mode between a programming or diagnostic device and a vehicle communication interface (VCI) have been developed, where the programming or diagnostic device is the master and the automobile computers are slaves. The communication therebetween is made mainly through USB devices, while other modes like wired network, Bluetooth and wireless network are also used.
The communication between existing automobile programming and diagnostic devices and VCI devices is mostly in USB mode, while some other devices also support wired or wireless network connection mode. However, when connecting with USB connection, Bluetooth, wired network or wireless network, it often takes a considerable amount of effort to set up the connection mode. When entering the diagnostic or programming process, a user has to be prompted to select a communication mode and then set up and connect the device manually. This causes low efficiency, poor user experience and high maintenance cost due to repeated operations.